A peek inside of most kitchen cabinets and cupboards in most homes would reveal an unorganized wealth of plastic storage containers. While these containers do an admirable job of keeping food and leftovers fresh, they do have significant drawbacks. The most significant drawback being the containers numerous sizes make it often difficult to quickly find a matching lid.
While the containers are usually of a tapered design and can be stacked, the lids are not, and are simply tossed together in a loose state. This leads to wasted space, a disorganized appearance and perhaps most notably, it leads to personal frustration and aggravation when trying to find a lid to place on a container of food. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which empty food containers and lids can be more easily stored in an improved and streamlined manner without the disadvantages as described above. The use of the system provides a means to store empty plastic food containers in an organized state that uses all available storage space while at the same time reducing confusion and chaos.